


Love is expressed in some weird ways

by Essie_May_Rose



Category: Papá sóc una Zombie | Daddy I'm a Zombie (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gonner - Freeform, Ship, dixie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_May_Rose/pseuds/Essie_May_Rose
Summary: Did you ever wonder what they did while Isis was asleep? Ever wondered what happened in that cut off moment that they didn't want us to see before Gonner ran off with the Azoth? Maybe there was a connection of interest before we officially found it out ourselves
Kudos: 1





	Love is expressed in some weird ways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Gonner was finishing putting the rock in place for Isis's place of rest. Once he put it on he walked back over to Dixie and sat around the fire.

"Finally some peace and quiet" he said in a humorus voice " is that how all ye young lasses dress today?" He then asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"no, only bad people like me." She said in a somewhat down voice.

"only because yer wear black threads her considered an outlaw"

"no one trusts you"

"ahh blimey" (sorry guys I couldn't hear the rest but if u do plz tell me thank you) they both started laughing then Gonner gasps "how did you get this!?"

"i don't, like to talk about it"

"give me a chance"

"It was a, gift from my mother"

"ohh a gift from yer mum"

"yeah before she ran off to start a new family, I don't even know why I wear it."

"well at least you had your father"

"and you have me" said Dixie as she put her hand on top of Gonners arm

"oh why didn't you cut my throat when you trapped me?" then they leant forward and started kissing each other. It was just a mere light kiss but it slowly turned into something more passionate and loving.

(And this is where I continue off where the film left it. BTW guys this isn't going to have and rated M or MA in it just so you know. If you do want that sort of stuff message me. I'm open to messages and requests if I'm not too busy)

Gonner Licked Dixie's rotting lips asking for entrance which Dixie willingly gave access too. They were sat there under the moonlight sharing endless passionate kisses. Gonner moved closer to her which caused her to fall onto her back with him on top of her still kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Dixie was the first to break the endless kiss and just stared at Gonner with all her gentle and loving eyes. His orange eyes looked into her green ones. He was looking through all the emotions she was feeling now, passion, happiness, and finally the ones he's been looking for love.

It was only then that he thought to himself love, does he love her and share her feelings. Is it right to say that he does especially while he's dating piroska Who He has been with for years now. Will he ever see her again after tonight. Will he be able to handle not feeling her love for him. I guess he will have to find her. We have so much in common that it's scary to believe it.

"I'm happy I gave my first kiss to you"

"yer mean someone as jolly hot as you has never been kissed before?"

"never found that special person till now."

"Well I be"

"I love you Gonner"

"ay me hearty I love yer too" then they got back into a loving embrace once more. Not afraid if anyone saw what they were doing together, all that matters was that memorable moment in which they will both remember forever.

Dixie put her arms around Gonners neck while accidentally knocking his hat off his head which revealed a bit more ginger hair which was slowly decaying over time. Dixie smiled brightly in the kiss. Gonner having seen this stobbed kissing her and laughed out loud.

"Ay is me hearty likeing this aha" Said Gonner causing Dixie to blush slightly which was hardly noticeable due to the greenish purple skin but unfortunately for Dixie Gonner did see and it caused him to laugh even harder. "So I see yer do" then he dived in to kiss her again but she rolled o the side causing him to faceplant and kiss the dirt which in turn made her laugh out loud.

Gonner sat up and spat all the dirt out then leaned against the tomb next to where Isis was sleeping. He opened his arms and asked Dixie to sit with him for a bit longer. Dixie complied and did what Gonner asked and sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for just over half an hour. Dixie fell asleep against Gonners cold rotting body. Gonner went to put Dixie in one of the tombs when he noticed the azoth and new now was his time to strike.

Gonners P.O.V

I'm sorry Dixie I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to but I only wanted to this to protect you from suffering a painful death from the evil queen. I only wish that one day you would forgive me, honestly if I didn't love you so much I possibly could have risked your life to fight with you. But all I know is that I will help you survive.

Normal P.O.V

Gonner took the azoth and made sure Dixie was comfortable in her sleeping areas before closing it and fleeing to the queen to give her the power of the azoth.


End file.
